


In White

by ocean_of_notions



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_notions/pseuds/ocean_of_notions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never had much fondness for dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In White

 

When Zoe was young, she never had much fondness for dresses.  In her experience, they mostly just got in the way.  But as she watched all the boys in town watching the girls with their bright skirts, she could understand the appeal.

But Zoe had more important things to do, and she didn’t need fancy clothes to get what she wanted.  Still, she thought that someday she might meet a man who mattered enough.  She might meet a man she’d want to see her in a dress.

Zoe was usually right, and this was no exception.

The dress was white with light brown (cream, caramel, or some other innocuous word that meant nothing) stripes crossing over and across and around.  The material was thin and smooth, sliding against her skin and trailing loosely around her ankles.  It dipped and clung and flowed in all the right places.

It wasn’t exactly slinky, but she knew he would have loved it.

 


End file.
